In personal care appliances, including those having a relatively large brushhead assembly, such as those used for cleaning skin, the brushhead must be readily removable and installable by a user, because of regular replacement requirements, and when installed, must have a solid, positive connection with a drive member for the appliance, such as a rotating shaft, with no or little loss of motion between the drive member and the brushhead. With conventional brushheads, these objectives are accomplished with a variety of attaching structures, including screw-on connections, or snap connections which have tabs to mate with matching openings in the body of the appliance.
However, with complicated brushhead designs, reliable and convenient attachment becomes more problematic. For instance, in a brushhead having two or more parts, with each operating differently, such as different motions, there is difficulty in maintaining the two parts in the required relationship to produce the different actions, while also permitting installation of the complete brushhead into the appliance body with a convenient, single easy action. In the embodiment disclosed herein, one portion of the brushhead is movable in operation of the appliance, while the other portion remains stationary. In this particular arrangement, the movable part must engage the drive member, while the other part is positioned and held such that it does not move with the drive member, yet the two separate parts must be removable and installable as a single unit.